


Family History

by enigmaticblue



Category: Eureka
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fargo had never used his grandpa's name to get ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family History

**Author's Note:**

> Written for week three of eureka_tag, for 4.13, "Glimpse".

After Holly leaves, Fargo starts thinking about what Parrish said about being a spoiled Eureka legacy who had used Pierre Fargo’s name to get ahead. It doesn’t make any sense; Fargo had never used his grandpa’s name to open doors. He had busted his ass at MIT, hoping to prove that he had what it took to stay in Eureka, to prove his mettle as a scientist. Up until Henry and Dr. Stark found his grandpa’s cryogenically preserved body, Fargo hadn’t thought of his grandpa as someone to emulate.

It takes only a few moments to pull up his grandpa’s records, and Fargo’s eyes widen as he reads. For some reason, he’d never considered the possibility that his entire family history had been rewritten, although maybe he should have. Here it is in black and white, though: Pierre Fargo is listed as the pioneer of modern cryogenics and bioengineering. In fact, Pierre Fargo had served as the director of research for Global Dynamics for the better part of a decade before he retired to Florida with his wife, Belle.

Of all the changes in this timeline, the change to his past, and his family, seem strangest of all. Fargo isn’t sure he even knows who he is--or who he had been, before they’d accidentally changed everything. He’s suddenly certain that Parrish had been right; he’d ridden to the top on his grandfather’s coat tails, instead of hard work and brilliance.

Fargo leans back in his seat, gripping the edge of his desk, and he takes a deep breath. “It’s a good thing I know the value of hard work,” Fargo mutters to his empty office. “Because no way am I going to be a spoiled Eureka legacy.”

From this point on, Fargo decides he’s going to prove he’s in the right place, no matter how he got there.


End file.
